Battles
by neko-chan1
Summary: The events of EM through various media perspectives, as "all across the world" as I can make it. Modern AU ?
1. A Day Before: Tortallan Tribune

Battles

This is one of those things you need to try so you won't regret it forever. You simply need to try it, so that you will only regret for the rest of your life, not forever. I hope my immortal soul appreciates the gesture, because I won't exactly be in a position to tell if it does. ^_^ I don't know where I'm going with this or if I even will get anywhere, but in the mean time, I'll give it my best shot!

Happy reading!

* * *

A National Journey of International Proportions

PIRATE'S SWOOP, TORTALL – The Party for Peace sails for Carthak today from the shores of Pirate's Swoop towards the Capital to begin a week-long series of talks aimed at securing peace for the region.

The party is made up of some of Tortall's finest and most famous – headed by Duke Gareth of Naxen, former King's Champion and current Training Master of the realm's knights, and Lord Martin, renown for his work amongst the Bazhir Tribes before the adoption of King Jonathan as Voice; it includes others whose achievements are literally the stuff of legend – Alanna of Trebond and Olau, current King's Champion (and first female knight of the realm), Numair Salmalin, the official mage of the court, and Haralit of Aili, Dean of the Royal University.

The talks will focus on improving stability in relations between not only Tortall and Carthak, the principle players, but the other Eastern Lands as well. "We would like to secure peace, as well as move towards a greater amount of responsibility and transparency in our countries' dealings with each other," Duke Gareth said to reporters. "It is no longer an era where countries can work alone, self-sustaining and self-reliant. There are evildoers – both human and immortal – who are moved to rob, pillage and steal, and we should come together to take a firm stance against this."

With the rise in inter-country trade as a result of several natural disasters, the sudden re-appearance of Immortals, and the increase in pirate activity that culminated in a siege on Pirate's Swoop, the talks could not have come at a better time.

But what has made the Carthakis sit up and accept the offer is doubtless the last and youngest member of the Party, Veralidaine Sarrasri, and her unique bond with animals which allows her to converse, control, and heal them. This last power has proven Tortall's best bargaining chip, as Daine's unique abilities may be able to conjure a cure for the birds of the Carthak Royal Aviary and pave the way for peace.

The birds occupy a special place in His Imperial Majesty Ozorne's heart and have never before been seen by anyone but their handlers, making their sudden sickness, which has since killed more than 30 winged critters in the last week, even more inexplicable. Veralidaine has been invited to not only enter the gilded cage, but to discover what in it is making their fragile wings cease to flutter.

"We are putting a grave responsibility on her shoulders," Master Salmalin, Veralidaine's teacher, said. "Wild Magic is, like it's name, not an exact science. It… [is] impossible until Daine …meets with the animals [herself]. But I have every faith … that Daine will be able to discover a cause, if not a cure."

Numair Salmalin journeys to Carthak as her teacher, in response to concerns that her youth and gender make her vulnerable. In an unprecedented move yesterday, he was granted a pardon and allowed to set foot on the shores of Carthak, from which he was once expulsed as a traitor as a result of a conspiracy against him. He will be allowed all rights and freedoms granted to visiting scholars – however, it appears Carthak has not forgotten him entirely, as failure to comply with any of these means his death, a rather harsher penalty than the usual.

Despite this, the party has hope. "They'll have to come clear about some things," Alanna quipped. "Pirate's Swoop is my home, and everyone in Dunlath wants some answers – they can hardly hem and haw when they're the ones who invited us." Out of necessity, Carthak has finally shed some of its icy reserve in regards to international relations and grasped Tortall's proffered palm. And though no one knows how long the handshake will last, the standstill at least lets the countries rest.

As the ship sails from the harbour, a thousand birds burst into song, their wings taking them ever higher, ever further into the sky. On the deck, a small figure smiles as they follow her, perhaps envisioning the day the birds of the Imperial Aviary will see the same sky as the countries broker peace.

* * *

"I will heal any animal I can," Daine, now known as Wildmage, told us just before she left. "And I do not want to fight."

The people of Pirate's Swoop and all of Tortall, who have lost relatives and friends to war and yet grasp freedom, can only agree.

Anyone still there? Thank you very much if you are! ^_^


	2. A Day Before: Carthak News Network

Note: Normally the correspondent's name goes under the title, but since there are actually no reporters I didn't put them in.

Another note: I don't know many of the people in the Carthaki delegation, so this article is unavoidably a bit more hazy and provides less details than the Tortallan news. And since my copy of Emperor Mage is nowhere to be found, I'm not even sure I spelled the names right.

* * *

Welcoming Party Assembles at the River Mouth

RIVER ZEKOI, CARTHAK – Preparations are underway to welcome foreign guests for the week-long "peace talks", aimed at reasserting Carthak's place in the economic, political and technological spheres of the world.

The Coalition of United Eastern Lands, known unofficially as the "Party for Peace", is expected to land in a day's time at the mouth of the River Zekoi, from which they will be escorted to the central palace by the welcoming party and a fully-armed escort. Ambassadors hail from countries all over the world, including Tortall, Tusaine, Galla and the Copper Isles.

Several peasants were surprised to see the famous visage of Crown Prince and heir apparent, Kaddar Gazanoi Illniat, at the riverbank yesterday. He heads the welcoming party, which also consists of several notable university names and generals of the Red Legion. As an additional sign of respect, all the delegates are to be provided with their personal slaves to serve them while they are in Carthak. The slaves will be issued to the delegates from the decks of the prince's own barge.

It is only at the palace that the guests will be allowed into His Imperial Majesty's presence and to greet the members of the Carthaki delegation. These include Duke Etiaket, who heads the negotiation team, and Master Chioke, the Emperor's personal mage.

"We are taking the initiative to personally dispel some rumours about our involvement in the affairs of other countries," the Duke told us in an interview. "Tortall in particular has made some unfounded accusations concerning the siege of Pirate's Swoop and the uprising in Dunlath. Both these events have no connection to us – Pirate's Swoop was besieged by pirates, who attack and pillage at will, and the events in Dunlath were the result of a Tortallan woman's treachery."

It is hoped that the week-long talks will resolve such differences and help foster friendship between participating nations. Also on the agenda are revisions of trading routes, discussions of anti-Immortal measures, the fates of several political prisoners, and lastly, the prospective cure for the Emperor's birds.

Veralidaine Sarrasri, a fourteen year-old girl who claims to have the magical power to control animals, sails with the Tortallan delegation as an unofficial peace offering from the Eastern Lands. It is hoped that she will be able to provide a cause, if not a cure, for their mysterious sickness. Though not allowed to attend the talks themselves, the heir himself has volunteered to show her around the city during the day.

"It's not as though I haven't done tour-guide duty before," the Prince commented jovially, showing an admirable willingness to undertake the task.

The other delegates will also get to experience the sights and sounds of the Empire in scheduled entertainments between the talks. These include traditional feasts, a dancing party, and a tour through the city culminating in a visit one of the largest slave auctions in the world.

Scanra withdrew from talks due to a military uprising, while the Yamani Isles continue to maintain a policy of non-interference with regards to events.

"Such a pity," Duke Etiaket said when he heard the news. "We were prepared to host them in style."

* * *

Writer's check! Have I successfully managed to show the differences in perspective of the countries? I'd really like to know. Another thing I wonder about is whether the reader will be able to tell the difference between "media as the fourth estate" and "media as an extension of state control". A guilty secret of mine - it's far more fun to write the Carthaki side because there's so much more to imagine, to puff, to blow out of proportion.

If you're not bored or composing your next flame, thank you for reading! ^_^


End file.
